Negi's delima
by blade-of the-azure-sky
Summary: NEgi and Auna fall in love. The other students start to battle it out to get negi to love them instead: Ayaka, Yue, Makie, nodoka, and chachamaru.
1. BBut it's a scandal!

Hey everyone I'm sorry about being gone for so long after I Lost the computer I had lost the spirit to write fanfics but I"ve regained it and decided to make my first fan fic in a year anyways hope you like it.

disclaimer: I do not own any of the negima characters I'll be adding an extra character though so if anything that's it so hope you enjoy read and review please luv to all. btw this is taking place after the anime not the manga. so spoilers be warned.

Chapter 1 B.But it's a scandal!

Negi Smiled up at Asuna, he was so happy to have her back. After the pain of her death he almost broke, but once again they are enjoying their lives together still not a couple though!

"What are you smiling at Negi-bozu?" Asuna asked slamming her hand ontop of his head like she always did, while he flapped his hands wildly trying to break free from her impending hand of doom.

"Wah, Asuna that hurts!" he said flailing around and accidently tripped. Asuna caught him though, Laughing jokily.

"Negi-bozu for being as smart as you are, you are awfully clumzy," she laughed playfully trying to cheer him up. Her feelings for Negi had changed after she remembered that he had saved her in the past. Everytime she thought of it now, it made her feel warm and loved.

"Asuna! Thank you," Negi said even though it was her fault to begin with. Asuna began to flush to the smiling Negi.

She slapped him in the back of the head and said,"Ah hah hah Don't look at me like that, umph," she said as a door opened on her knocking her into the wall.

"A.Asuna-san," Takahatta sensei said after he walked out of the door way. "I'm so sorry," he said helping her get her balance.

"Oh no problem Takahatta Sensei, where are you heading?" She Asked without stuttering.

"Oh just have to turn in some paper work before shizuna kills me," he said walking in the other direction.

"Wow Asuna you actually seemed calmer around him," Negi said thinking something might be actually going on between them.

"Well I told him how I felt, of course though nothings going on there," she said smiling at him as negi perked up.They had waled to the fountain infront of the campus. It was almost sundown and the water was glowing majesticly From the orange colored sky. Asuna sat down on the rim of the fountain followed by Negi. She felt a large weight push up against her. When she looked down she smiled seeing that Negi was leaning into her shoulder. She wrapped an arm around him. "Thank you Negi," she said as trails of tears rolled down her face. with out relizing it

"Huh? Asuna what's the matter?" Negi asked seeing her face.

"I'm just so grateful... to you and everyone if not for you all I..." she said whiping the tears from her face. Negi smiled and wrapped his arms around her. She leaned down and kissed him on the lips .

A few yards away Ayaka was watching. "Asuna youu cheater!" she yelled and started to run at them, thankfully Chizune was there and grabbed her by the hair to stop her

"Let's leave them be," Chizune said smiling her usual one.

"B.but it's a scandel!" she said flailing around.

"That may be true, but aren't your intentions the same?" she asked blinking and sticking out her tonue as Ayaka pouted.

Negi and Asuna had gone back to holding each other. "Negi I love you," Asuna said feeling the warmth of his body

"Me too," Negi said back.

to be continued

so that was the end of the first chapter tell me what you thought and I'll make the second kay bye. RR


	2. The real Delima

He thanks for the reviews but who knows eh it could be asuna or another...I do this to all the anime's I know that a guy has more than three people going after him he this is where the title kicks in and I'm going to make this longer usually I'll make the first chapter just an intro into the story so we'll see eh?

chapter two. The real Delima.

The next morning.

"Negi-bozu! Hurry up we're going to be late for class!" Konoka yelled as her and asuna hurried out of the door.

Negi sighed, he knew it wasn't right to date a student let alone to love one, he knew there would be some kind of hell raised. He grabbed his books and walked out the door closing it behind him. When he was gone, inside the the room appeared a kid. She looked like a doll her hair was curly purple, her eyes were red with lines going down them to her neck, Her lips were colored crimson because of the lipstick she was wearing. She wore a black witch hat, black shirt and, black jeans with chains from the rim of her pants to the ends of her pant legs on both sides. Her feet were bare except for red cresent moons on the tops of her feet.

"Heh heh this will be very interesting," she said devilishly evaporating into thin air.

Asuna, Konoka, and Negi all tried to enter the classroom at once since the tardy bell had already rang. Negi tripped over Asuna's right foot and knocked them both down at once landing ontop of Asuna, his face accidently landing inbetween her breasts. A sweatdrop appeared over her head as she punched him into the hallway.

"Ow ow ow," Negi said straining to get up.

"Ha that's what y-" she was quickly cut off by Ayaka's hand being pushed into her face as she was sent flying into a wall. "Negi sensei! Are you okay?" Ayaka asked helping him up. Their eyes both widned as Asuna was standing behind them on fire from her fit of rage. Punching Ayaka "Ah you ogre!" ayaka yelled punching her back!

"OH yeah you child molester!" Asuna said smiling, but her expression changed to worried when she saw Ayaka's head dropped with her hair covering her eyes. "A,Ayaka? What's wrong?" Asuna asked lieing her hand On Ayaka's shoulder.

"Child molester! LOOK who's talking!" Ayaka yelled grabbing Asuna's cheeks so she couldn't talk. Asuna flailed to get free, but for a change the class rep's grip was to strong for her to breack so instead she grabbed her's too. "Ash LEch gu!" Ayaka tried to say, but it was muffled by Asuna pulling on her Cheeks.

" One hundred yen on class rep," Yuna yelled.

"NO way two hundred yen on Asuna,"Fumika and Fuka countered. They all circled around the two girls and Negi placeing bets. Negi was trying to stop the two girls politly, but like always it didn't work.

"Yoush bish! lech gho uf me!" Asuna said being pushed into Negi and fell down ontop of him as Ayaka let go of her grip. "A.Are you okay Negi?" Asuna asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Negi said rubbing the back of his head laughing. They both heard someone crying, and when they looked up they saw Ayaka with a teary face.

"See what did I tell you?" she asked as she ran away.

"Ah! Ayaka!" they both shouted, about to chase after her, but Chisune stood in their way.

"Negi Sensei... Asuna san I need to talk to you in private," she said leading them into the classroom shutting the door.

"What do you guys think that was all about?" Konoka asked.

"One way to find out," Asakura said pulling out a cup and held it against the door. Her eyes widened "Negi sensei and Asuna san have become official." She said loud enough so everyone oculd hear.

"Negi sensei... and Asuna," Nodoka, Makie, and Yue all said together while Chachamaru looked down at the floor.

From the other side.

"So Negi sensei please leave ayaka-san to me," she said leaving the room seeing everyone on the otherside of the hallway and walked in the direction Ayaka headed.

"So that's why," Negi said a little depressed.

"She really does love you , you know." Asuna said as they both sighed.

Ayaka was outside of the school now as she walked by the fountain that Negi and Asuna had confessed their love for one another, she become disguisted and snarled at the though. She sat down on a nearby bench and began to cry into her lap. Everything had gone wrong she thought, No hope left to be with Negi sensei.

"He he, apears you also like that brat," A mysterious voice said.

"Wh.WHo's there?" she asked looking around. The girl with curly purple hair appeared infront of her floating on air.

"Would you be willing to do anything to have Negi for yourself, even if it meant your own life?" She asked smiling.

"O.Of course!" she yelled

"I'll make a contract with you, to give you powers to make Negi yours, but if you fail I get your life," Ayaka was taken aback by the strange girls propoasal.

"I'll do anything," Ayaka said.

"He, then let it be known that from this day forward you work for me," she said as a red cresent moon apeared on Ayaka's forehead just like the ones on the girls feet. And the girl dissapeared.

Ayaka smiled taking out her pact card. "Heh heh heh," she laughed as CHizune cried out, "Ayaka! Are you okay," she turned to face her "Of course I am why wouldn't I be?" she asked with a devilish smile spread across her face.

end of chapter two.

Too be continued in chapter 3 R&R and I'll put up the next chapter


End file.
